


Haunted

by Br1997



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, MEVIE, descendants 3, eval - Freeform, malvie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br1997/pseuds/Br1997
Summary: Have you ever imagined having two lives? To be two people at the same time? I believe so. But there is a big difference between thinking and living. Imagine that... Avoid sweet and dedicated woman, sexy and imposing Sofia, which one would you choose? which one do you prefer? Hard, I know. Let's let Mal decide that.Note: English is not my first language so i'm sorry for the wrongs.





	Haunted

LA - United States 23h25  
Have you ever imagined having two lives? To be two people at the same time? I bet you do. But there was a big difference between thinking and living, believe me. For years, I've been divided between Sofia and Evie, two women who take everything I have from me. But they make me a strong and decisive woman without fear of facing any situation that life imposes. For people who have lost everything, and faced situations worthy of pity, today I was a better person.  
In a matter of minutes, I could see the sweet Evie become the seductive Sofia. Amazing, isn't it? They are like two sides of the same coin. Evie was the hard-working and hard-working girl who battled for her dreams, looking for the best way to grow up in life and help the family that years ago was completely disrupted by her father's sudden escape. "Asshole!" I thought when I remembered the most insignificant being who lived on this earth. I would never forget that at the worst moment, when we had nothing, he abandoned us leaving only misery. Can you imagine what it is to see your mother and brother crying for days? To live at the cost of people's compassion and pity? It was humiliating.  
That's when I decided that I couldn't let my family live like that. As soon as I got up that day, I looked in newspaper ads for job offers that by pure chance nobody accepted me. I remember stopping at a coffee shop, taking the last dollar in my pocket and buying a hot cup of coffee, sitting at the back table. The place was simple, people were distributed at the tables in entertaining conversations. On the counter I could see the presence of a blonde, tall, with a jovial and elegant appearance, she for some reason stared at me, but I didn't even pay attention.  
I aspirated the smoke that came out of the small container with the black liquid, carrying it up to my lips and feeling my tongue warm when I got in touch. I thought about the failure that had been my day, I visited many places and none of them had accepted me. I remember that before I left home, my mother touched my shoulders looking deep into my eyes and said:  
"I know you're the only one who can change that. ”  
And with that sentence I was motivated to achieve something, and I swore to myself not to come back until I did.  
I cried. I cried as I remembered her words and her pleading for something better. I cried because I had to come back without hope. All was lost, not even a single job could I get. That's when I felt someone sitting in front of me. I closed my eyes and let the last tears fall, quickly wiping with the back of my hands and stared at the woman in front of me.  
Is everything okay - she asked curiously. "For God's sake, if I was okay I wouldn't be crying," I thought.  
\- Yes, don't worry - I spoke quickly.  
\- You don't look so good, do you want to share what happened? I think you need a friendly shoulder. - The woman spoke as she glided her thin fingers over the edge of her little cup.  
Why would someone who doesn't know me be interested in my life? Maybe it was just curiosity or some interest. I stared at the woman in front of me, and she remained with the same curious look at me, but for some reason she gave me confidence.  
\- My name is Candece, pleasure - The woman spoke by reaching out.  
With a certain fear, I stretched out my hand shaking.  
\- My name is Evie - I spoke.  
\- So Evie, why are you here crying? - His question was objective.  
\- I don't think you'd like to know - I spoke with disdain.  
\- Ah, come on, nothing better than coffee and a story flying - she spoke with a half smile.  
\- What if my story isn't good? - I asked under her evaluative eyes.  
\- We'll stay! - She talked about taking a sip of her coffee.  
I started talking to her all day. Candece looked at me attentively listening to every detail of my story... Was she really interested in my suffering life? I guess so. I told every detail according to her thought-provoking questions, and she got more from me. We talked for long hours and the coffee was already getting empty. By now, Candece already knew everything about my life.  
\- (...) and now, I have to go home and say I'm a failure. - I spoke with some bitterness.  
She looked at me as if she was evaluating me, it made me withdraw. A huge confusion was happening inside me. Why was I sitting here telling a stranger about my life? My God!  
\- I have to go - I spoke by tidying up my things in the little bag, and then I got up.  
\- Wait! - She said. - I can help you, Evie. - Her tone was firm.  
A sudden crack of hope and fear came up inside me. I stopped, staring at her. How could that woman help me? Candece seemed to have money, she was a very elegant woman with strong traits and decided expressions. But something in me warned me that I had to get out of there, but at the same moment, the image of my mother and crying brother appeared in my mind.

\- How can you help me?  
I saw Candece smile from the corner. The woman got up from the small table leaving a few dollars on it, paying our bill.  
\- Come with me, I'll show you.  
We left the cafeteria and I could feel the cold breeze in my body, I pulled my coat to warm up. Candece walked in front of me until we reached the parking lot, where we came across her beautiful car. She certainly has a lot of money, I thought when I got into the white Jeep. I kept quiet all the way. "Where was that woman taking me?' I often thought of asking her to stop the car and let me go, but I did not do it, I could not give up so easily.  
\- Rest assured, Evie, I will not kill you or force you into anything - the blonde spoke as if she read my thoughts.  
I didn't answer, I kept quietly looking out the window until we got to the huge building, it was a gigantic structure. On its façade, a huge neon sign with the name "Imperium". "It was a nightclub," I thought.  
As I stopped the car, a tall boy approached me, opening the door for Candece, who quickly left, and soon after, he opened the door for me that I followed behind the woman. The security guard at the gate, as soon as he looked at the woman in front of me, opened the door without even talking. If on the outside the nightclub looked magnificent, on the inside it was much better. The place was crowded, men and women everywhere, the frantic and sensual beat of the music spread throughout the environment, it was at least hallucinating. I looked at the whole place, Red and black were the predominant colors. On the ceiling the light sets, with big yellow chandeliers, all around I could see sofas with men sitting and several women serving him. In front of him was a small stage with a pole grille, for sure, used to make pole dances for the clients. The women wore short, sexy clothes while men in suits drank and admired the girls and boys dancing around them.  
Candece continued to walk and I just followed her. We passed through the crowd of people who were there, climbed a ladder until we entered a huge room.  
\- Be my guest - She spoke by throwing her purse over the brown leather sofa.  
I walked shyly through the environment, noticing every detail. The woman went up to the counter and served herself a body of whiskey.  
\- Can I get you something to drink?  
I denied it with my head and walked to the huge glass panel in his living room, he could see the whole club. I had never been to a place like this before, it was flashy and exciting. On the center stage a group of women danced sensually in clothes that barely covered their bodies, and around them men and women watched the show attentively. They shouted and asked for more. It was then that I saw the dancers slowly taking off their clothes. For God's sake! Candece owned a strip club?!  
\- I think you've already noticed that I own all that, haven't you? - I heard her talking behind me, again like someone who read my thoughts.  
\- Yes, I just don't know where I fit in all this - I spoke timidly.  
I saw her drop a low laugh as she took a big sip of her drink, approaching the window and looking at everyone downstairs.  
\- Veja - She said - All these girls and boys have been in a situation as bad as yours until they found me. I pay very well for each of them and today they have the luxury of having their homes and their cars. But this time, it was different, you met me. And I'm giving you a great opportunity, Evie. The choice of whether or not to accept is yours.  
\- You want me to be a... - I lost my words.  
\- Prostitute? Oh, no, Evie! I don't work with prostitution, rest assured - she said, leaving my side and following me to her huge wooden table.  
\- And then what? - I asked her confusedly.  
\- I want you to be one of my dancers - She talked about taking another sip of booze - I know, I've got a lot down there, but I want the one everyone wants to see, you know? Men, women... I need the girl to make the others lose their heads.  
She sat on her chair and turned to me.  
And I believe you're this girl, I can already see you being the best, Evie-She spoke in a lively tone, looking at me.  
\- I can barely dance, lady, by God! - I spoke in a bad way.  
I saw a white smile opening on her lips.  
\- Evie, Evie.... - She hummed my name - You'll learn, and I'm sure it'll be one of the best! But, as I told you before, I won't force you to do anything, it's your choice.  
I looked at Candece who was looking for an answer. It had nothing to do with me, I couldn't imagine myself dancing sexy for anyone, much less wearing those short clothes. I was afraid of that, afraid of my future, and of what might happen. But I had no choice, not at that moment. A kind of adrenaline was spreading in my veins, an unusual anxiety, I took a deep breath analyzing the proposal of the beautiful blonde in front of me.  
\- What do you say? - She asked with her carefree look.  
\- I accept! I'll be your best dancer.

=================================================================================================

"Sofia? Where are you?"  
I heard someone calling me, taking me away from my daydreams. I opened my eyes quickly and found Carlos in my dressing room.  
\- Yes - I ask, fixing my clothes.  
\- Everyone waits for you. It's time for your show! - He spoke with a broad smile. - There are so many people today, Evie! - The boy spoke cheerfully.  
I could hear the loud music, frantic and hallucinating beats playing in the background, people talking, laughing and having fun with the shows that were happening. Meanwhile, I prepared to fill the eyes of men and women with lust. At that moment, I forgot who I was, I forgot any trace of shyness and shame that was in me. In the mirror, I only saw the reflection of the insinuating Sofia Evil. I smiled at her vision of me, I was sexy. Wearing a small blue skirt with layers to give volume to which modesty I didn't need, at the top I wore a blue button blouse also tied under my breasts, leaving my abdomen completely in the show. I took the little black mask that was on the table, and with my eyes fixed to the choice I put it on. Now everything was ready.  
\- You look divine Evie!  
Carlos spoke approaching me, touching my shoulders in a comforting affection. I smiled as I saw us in the mirror.  
\- It's showtime! - I spoke with a smile.  
\- Let them go crazy for you! - I heard him say behind me as I went on stage.  
The curtains were closed, my performance was solo. I watched Carlos give an "ok" sign. It was now, the show was about to begin.  
"Come on Sofia, it's your turn!" - I said to myself.  
I closed my eyes, and the slow, sensual beat began to play, the curtains opened and in the same instant under the little mask my eyes too. I saw the customers vibrate as they saw me. Screams and applause filled the room, that's how I liked it, that's how it had to be.


End file.
